


Without

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Teasing, Trans Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without

Finn glances down again.

_ C’mon, Poe. _

Waiting three months to see the man you aren’t sure you could go just one night without is one thing, but sitting for twenty minutes in the middle of a busy spaceport with your eyes constantly moving from person to person is another.

Three months, but every minute waiting on this fucking bench feels like another.

His eyes flick left, right, and left again as they land on a head full of messy, dark curls.

_ Holy shit.  _

“Poe!” He nearly jumps up.

Poe’s eyes light up when he hears Finn’s voice, eyes searching for a bit before finding the man walking towards him.

“Buddy!” He shifts forward a bit into Finn’s open arms, wrapping his own around the man in return. “It’s so good to see you again, Finn.” A few second pass before he quietly repeats  _ “So good.” _

Finn backs off, giving Poe an impatient kiss before stepping back. “You look…  _ tan.” _

Poe grins. “Three weeks of nothing but sand and dirt? I’m surprised I’m still standing.”

Finn smiles as he takes a good, long look at the man in front of him.

_ Three months? It was totally worth it. _

“C’mon,” he teases, grabbing Poe’s suitcase. “I got us a room.”

Poe’s eyebrows lift slightly as Finn takes his hand.

-

Finn lets go of the suitcase to reach into his pocket and grab the key. The lock is stubborn, but after a few seconds, he opens the door.

He drops the suitcase next to the bed and turns around, getting another look at the pilot.

“Three fucking months.” He steps forward, hand holding Poe’s side as he kisses him, this time far less decently. The heat of his lips is instantly recognizable, and Finn can’t get enough.

Poe guides them back towards the bed, sitting down on the mattress and putting a hand behind Finn’s neck. It’s hard to tell exactly how much you miss something after so long, but Finn’s broad lips and hot tongue playing with his own is as good of a welcome back present as he could ask for.

It seems like hours before either of them dare to break off.

Poe puts a hand on Finn’s thigh, looking into his eyes. “I missed you so much, buddy.”

Finn nods, tongue running over his lips. “You too.”

“Three months without this… wasn’t sure I was gonna make it there for a few days,” he chuckles.

Finn leans forward, letting his mouth explore Poe’s jaw.

“You didn’t shave.” He’s nearly praying as he says it, the prickliness on his lips almost painfully good.

Poe bites his lip. “You asked, didn’t you?”

Finn nods.

_ “God  _ I’ve missed this.”

Finn comes back up, eyes doing the smiling. “I have a bit of a confession.”

Poe’s eyes get wide. “Oh yeah?”

“I... haven’t gotten off since last time.”

He nearly chokes as he swallows. “You’re kidding me, right?”

Finn shakes his head.

“Is that even  _ healthy?” _

“I just hope these walls are thicker than they look.”

Poe falls back onto the mattress, laughing. “You’re gonna fucking kill me, you know that?  _ Three months?” _

“You get used to it after a while.”

_ “Shit, _ buddy.”

“But that also means I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to walk back out of here.”

Poe laughs, holding Finn by the sides. “I’m gonna make you come so hard you won’t  _ need  _ to for another three months.”

Finn’s jaw goes slack, unable to devise a good enough response to a sentence as incredible as that.

“C’mere.” Finn leans forward and Poe pulls his shirt off, tossing it at the end of the bed.

He follows suit, letting Finn pull the black fabric up and over him before putting both hands on his chest.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Poe.” He leans down, kissing the trail of hair down the pilot’s stomach until his nose brushes up against his boxers. He takes a deep breath, the mix of skin and sweat setting something off in his brain.  _ “So fucking good, Poe. Smell so fucking good.” _

Poe grins with the vibrations against his skin, hand lifting Finn’s chin up. “Not yet, buddy.”

Finn mounts him, legs wide over Poe’s stomach as he bends down to kiss him again. “No?”

The pilot’s hand is on his ass. Neither of them know how it got there, but it did.

“You first.”

Finn almost falls over just from those words, the endorphins in his body giving him an intoxicating high based purely on anticipation. “Can’t argue with that.”

He balances himself as Poe’s hand teases him through fabric. “You must be  _ so  _ sensitive, Finn.”

He’s beyond words, Poe’s voice alone is nearly enough to get him off at this point.

“I wanna see how gentle I can be…” His voice trails off as he carefully undoes the button in front of him, eyes checking on Finn’s expression every few seconds.

“Wanna see how much I can make the wait worth it.”

He pulls the zipper down, feeling Finn’s thighs shudder slightly above him as just the vibration shoots a twinge of pleasure through him.

“Wanna see how long I can make this last.”

Poe tugs Finn’s pants aside and carefully palms his cock through his boxers, not moving but letting the heat and contact work their magic.

“I wanna see how  _ good  _ I can make you feel.”

Finn’s eyes have been closed for some time, head tilted back and teeth set hard against each other.

Poe lets go with all but one finger, right hand against Finn’s waist to keep the fabric from shifting as he traces just under the tip with an almost absent touch.

Finn’s thighs shift again, on the verge of shaking as Poe teases him with another drag of his finger.

“Tell me if you’re getting too close, buddy.”

It takes all of Finn’s strength to let his jaw open again.  _ “Hhhave been.” _

Poe’s almost forgotten about himself, the coolness of his underwear telling him just how wet he’s gotten.

“I’m gonna need you to hold out for me, Finn. Don’t let go yet. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Finn would reply if the sudden shift in nickname hadn’t thrown him for a complete loop. 

“Can I take your boxers off?”

Finn nods quickly.

Poe’s fingertips tease their way under the straining fabric, pulling it down and exposing Finn’s cock.

“Oh... you’re so  _ beautiful,  _ baby.” It takes a lot for Poe to stop himself from tilting his head forward and taking Finn by the mouth, knowing that just one long drag of his tongue could fill his mouth with something he’s desperately been wanting a taste of for nine long weeks.

Instead, he distracts himself by running his hands over Finn’s thighs, letting his fingers drag though the short curls and waiting for the man to bring himself back down.

_ “I’m good.” _

Poe bites his lip. “You’re doing so good, baby. So good.” His hands reach around the back of Finn and cup his ass, squeezing firmly as his eyes focus on every tiny twitch of the cock in front of him. He watches with fascination as a bit of precome beads at the tip; taking a selfish taste as he flicks his tongue over it.

Finn lets out a quiet moan in response.

“Sorry.” He’s licking his lips as he says it. “Couldn’t help myself.”

_ “No.”  _ Finn wants more.  _ Needs  _ more. But he knows where Poe’s going with this.

The bitter taste is just about gone as Poe slides a hand between them, fingernails grinding against the thick fabric of his pants.

“I want you to touch me, Finn. I want you to show me how much you’ve missed me.” The words are coming out before Poe can understand what they mean, “and then I want you to fuck me.”

Finn’s brought himself far enough back that he nods, letting go of the sheet’s he’d been unknowingly fisting and taking Poe’s hand, bringing it up to him and kissing the palm.

“I wanna taste you first.” Now it’s his turn to sound more confident than he expected. “It’s been so long, Poe.  _ I wanna taste you.” _

Poe nods, bringing his hand back down and sliding it into the tight gap between his waist and his underwear. His fingers slide past the patch of hair just below his hips and glide over his lips, wetter than he can ever remember them being.

_ “Wanna see how wet you are for me.” _

Poe’s plenty engorged, dipping two fingers into his pussy and bringing them back out, letting Finn take his hand.

He sucks on both of them, eyes closed.

_ “Finn…” _

He leans down to kiss the pilot, cock stuck between them.

_ “Taste so good, Poe.” _

The pilot moans softly, toes curling as he becomes more and more impatient.

“You want me to touch you, Poe?”

The pilot’s breath his heavy on Finn’s cheek.  _ “I do, baby. I do.” _

Finn smiles as he kisses Poe again, not daring to break off as he undoes the button and slides his hand beneath the man’s underwear, thumb teasing circles around his clit before finally rubbing into it.

Poe groans into his mouth, in awe of the forwardness on display but no less at the whim of Finn’s touch.

“Tell me how bad you want me, Poe.”

_ “So bad, Fi-” _

“Three months is a long time.”

Poe nods, a second  _ “So bad”  _ coming dangerously close to a sob. He didn’t realize how much he missed this until Finn had him practically begging for it.

_ “I want you too, Poe.” _

He reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small bottle.

_ “Wait. Finn, I-”  _ He stops. 

He’s never done this before; it never felt  _ right _ . But Finn’s demeanour; his thumb. He can’t stop himself. He reaches up and takes the tube, tossing it to the side.  _ “Please, baby. I want you to fuck me.” _

All of a sudden, Finn’s face shifts to concern. “I thought-”

Poe shakes his head.  _ “I know baby. Please. I want this, ok? I’m telling. Not asking. Please” _

That last syllable was a goddamn sob, he’s sure of it.

Finn nods gently. “‘Course, Poe.  _ Of course.” _

Poe’s been too distracted to realize that Finn’s been slowly grinding against his stomach.  _ He wants this too. _

“Come on baby, give this to me. I can’t wait any longer, Finn, I-” he swallows, Finn already standing up and pulling off his pants.

_ “You’re so wet for me, Poe. So wet.” _

He pulls of the pilot’s pants next, giving him one last look before taking his underwear off too.

_ “So beautiful, so handsome.” _

He straddles Poe again, cock in on hand as he rubs Poe with the other.

“Ready?”

Poe’s biting his lip  _ hard. “Yes. Yes, Finn. Baby. Please.” _

Finn nods, letting his cock press against Poe’s lips for the first time.

“You’re so  _ wet,  _ Poe.”

All the pilot can do is nod.

Finn grinds against Poe’s thighs, the underside of his cock getting wet as he studies Poe’s expression.

“Ok, Poe.”

He presses down, the man’s lips stretching around his tip as a moan unlike FInn’s ever heard falls out of him.

_ “Finn, please… baby.” _

He pushes further, Poe taking him beautifully until their waists touch. Finn lowers himself, face inches from Poe’s as he lets both of them recover.

Poe puts both hands on Finn’s back.

_ “You feel so good, Poe. Fucking incredible,”  _ Finn whispers.

_ “You too.” _

Finn pulls back slowly, movement much easier than either of them are used to but the heat of Poe around him no less intense.

_ “Tell me how close you are, baby.” _

Finn pushes back, whole body paralyzed with pleasure.  _ “I’m afraid you’re not getting much more.” _

Poe coos softly.  _ “Can you hold out just a few more?” _

Finn nods. He slows down even more, slow enough that it’s almost torture. He shifts his weight to his left arm as his right hand pulls back.

“Tell me when, Poe.” His thumb goes back to rubbing against Poe’s clit, slow circles that Poe’s hips instinctively push up against.

_ “Finn, baby… so good.” _

Finn’s getting close to the point of no return, but he manages to hold out just a few more thrusts.

“Poe, I hope you’re close.”

He nods quickly.  _ “I am, Finn. I am, just a few more baby.” _

Finn’s breath gets heavy, a combination of Poe’s pleas and sheer willpower holding him out  _ one… two… three… _

_ “Ok. Finn? I’m there, baby. I’m there.” _

Without thinking, Finn pulls almost all the way out and nearly slams back into Poe.

_ “Oh, god…”  _ his fingernails dig into Finn’s back,  _ “fuck. Finn, please. Again.” _

Finn’s not about to complain. He fucks into Poe again and again, faster until his cock feels white-hot and he can feel the man tighten around him.

Poe groans for a good five seconds straight, the pressure and friction pulsing raw ecstasy out to every cell of his body.

Finn cries out as he pushes over the edge, spilling into Poe and panting his way through three months’ worth of anticipation. It’s a lot; he can feel himself twitching and shooting more times than he can ever recall as the sounds coming from Poe’s mouth just pull more and more from him.

It’s a good ten seconds before either of them could even think of something to say, let alone actually articulate it. Finn didn’t realize until just now his thumb had actually gone  _ inside  _ of Poe, rubbing up against his cock and pushing up against the pilot’s clit even harder.

He has nowhere to go but down, so he drops onto Poe’s chest, both of their heaving against each other. Poe’s hands move up behind his head, fingernails massaging into his scalp.

_ “Holy shit.” _

Finn laughs against Poe’s mouth.

_ “Finn, I-” _

_ “Thank you,”  _ he adds, beating Poe to it.

_ “Don’t-” _ he exhales deeply,  _ “don’t mention it.” _

Poe groans softly as Finn guides himself out, wrapping his hand around the man’s cock and stroking it to get the last drip of hot come onto his hand.

He licks his palm clean, watching the surprise in Finn’s eyes.

“You always taste incredible, buddy.”

Finn leans in once more, half-intentionally catching Poe’s lip between his teeth and tugging gently.  _ “I missed you so much, Poe.” _

_ “I know. I missed you too. So much.” _

Finn backs off, slowly running his hands down the man’s body until there’s nothing left. He helps Poe up, and surprises both of them as he gives the man a hug.

Poe chuckles, eventually putting both arms around him. “Everything ok?”

“Ok. Great. Fantastic. Amazing. Pick your word, Poe.”

“Oh...ok?” His eyes are wide.

Finn backs off with a wide smile. “I love you. It’s so much more than that, but you know what I mean. So, I love you.”

Poe nods in acknowledgement. “I love you too, Finn. Even if you’re crazy enough to wait three months to get off,” he laughs, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting, just not lifting my fingers off the keyboard for 90 minutes straight. I haven't been able to write for a while, but all of a sudden this just kinda... happened. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, I love any and all feedback/comments! Especially if you see anything grammatical - I try to edit as well as I can, but shit always slips through.


End file.
